


You are not my keeper

by realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle



Series: Realities of Love [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle/pseuds/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the idea of this was much better than the execution.  My apologies in advance</p></blockquote>





	You are not my keeper

"Bring your pills?"

"Yes Mickey, I brought my pills with me and as you know I took my pills this morning.  I also ate a good breakfast, drank enough water, and remembered to use the bathroom before we left." Ian was clearly annoyed with Mickey but Mickey ignored him with an eye roll and the boys continue walking down to the Alibi.

_It had been months since Ian finally emerged from his depressive state enough to agree to see a doctor.  Things had settled into a comfortable rhythm and both boys moonlighted as bouncers for the Fairytale Club,(once Ian was stabilized the idea of dancing just lost its appeal so he'd given the manager his real name and explained about his medical issues, luckily just having him at the door attracted customers so the guy had let him stay on) and Mickey continued to run the rub and tug during the day.  Ian spent 3 days per week in summer school so he could receive his high school diploma in August, of course the rest of his days were spent with Mickey. _Luckily the adjustment period to find the right medication wasn't nearly as long as the doctor initially expected and Ian had been doing well for a few weeks now.__

"What's your problem Ian?" Mickey had held his tongue most of the walk but Ian's tone earlier was gnawing at him and he needed to address it.

"I don't know what you mean."

"C'mon man, you been snapping at me all day and don't think I can't see you glaring at me all the time.  So what gives?"

"I guess it's just been a long week.  I'll make it up to you tonight, maybe we can work the dressing area together and have a little fun when it's empty."  Ian smiled and glanced suggestively at Mickey.

"I don't know, maybe you should skip the Fairytale tonight and get some rest, remember the doc said get plenty of rest." 

Ian let out a loud sigh of frustration, "No, I'm okay."

"Well let's at least stop and get you some lunch, you can eat at the bar while you wait for me."

"Are you fucking kidding me Mick!" Ian rolled his eyes and quickly walked away from a shocked and confused Mickey.

*******

"Yo Mickey, hey what's up boy, I wasn't sure if you were working tonight.  Ian's already here man."

"Uh yeah thanks Lonnie, I got held up at my other job.  He been here long?"

"Naw man, only like a 1/2 hour.  Didn't seem to be in a great mood so the boss put him at the backdoor."

Mickey headed into the club and figured he would ask the boss to work the backdoor too and maybe have a chance to figure out what the hell he had done to piss Ian off so much.  Unfortunately the way his boss didn't make eye contact with him let him know something was up. "Hey, uh I'm here.  If nobody's working backdoor with Ian I'll go back there."  They never requested to work together even though everybody there knew they were boyfriends so Mickey felt a little uncomfortable asking.

"Look Mickey, I'm not going to get in the middle of whatever's going on but Ian asked me to be placed back there."

"Yeah ok so?"

"With anybody but you, you were already scheduled at front door tonight and I'm short so I can't make any changes."

"Yeah alright, don't worry about it."  

Mickey nodded to his boss and headed to work the front door for the rest of the night.  He was completely confused now and more than a little pissed off.  Mostly though he was worried.  He knew Ian hadn't been manic or depressed in a while but he had definitely been acting weird. 

*******

"Mickey, it's 3 in the morning and I just want to go to bed alright."  

Mickey and Ian had made eye contact when the club closed but both boys knew work was no place to start an argument.  In silent agreement they had said their goodbyes to the other bouncers and walked quietly to wait for the L.  Now, sitting on the train, Mickey had started to inquire about Ian's demeanor but he had been cut off before he could even start the question.

"Fine Ian, I don't know what the fuck your problem is lately but figure your shit out."  

Mickey sat in silent anger looking out of the window and refusing to let any part of his body touch Ian.  If Ian wanted to be mad fine but now Mickey was pissed too.  The boys rode the rest of the way in silence and continued to not talk all the way back to the Milkovich house.  Ian walked straight inside and headed for the shower.  Mickey chugged a beer and reluctantly made 2 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Once he finished his he gathered a glass of water, the sandwich, and 2 pills and set them on the dresser closest to Ian's side of the bed.  Mickey stripped to his boxers and climbed exhausted into bed.

Ian walked into the room and paused when he saw the dresser.  He silently ate and took his pills then climbed into bed, hesitating before placing his hand on Mickey's back.  "Thanks for the sandwich Mick."  Mickey's breathing never changed but Ian knew he was awake.  He scooted close enough to feel his body heat but stopped short of touching Mickey.  He was mad and Ian knew he owed him and explanation but for now he just wanted to sleep.

*******

Between Fiona's new boyfriend, Lip's rich girlfriend, and Kev & V and their babies the Gallagher house was packed for dinner.  Spending time at the Gallagher house wasn't nearly as bothersome as it used to be for Mickey but since their fight yesterday he was feeling very out of place.  Ian had woken up and spent the entire morning playing with Mandy and Yev before telling Mickey he was heading to the Gallagher house early and he could just meet him over there for dinner later.  Only when Mickey got there Ian had yelled a "hey Mick" greeting from the living room and basically avoided him since.  Mickey avoided the questioning looks from Ian's siblings and parked himself on the back porch with a beer.  He swore to himself it was fine until Fiona called him in to eat and he noticed Ian had sat Liam and his booster seat between them, he also noticed Ian and Fiona watching him for a reaction so he simply tickled Liam and said "hey kid, moved up to a regular chair huh" before he took his seat.  Fiona's apologetic glance to Ian was the only response he got.

Throughout dinner he noticed Ian getting quieter and quieter until he finally stopped talking altogether.  Of course it was hardly noticeable with so many people at the table but he knew Fiona noticed and she confirmed it when he saw her rub Ian's arm and murmur "don't worry kid, it'll be ok," he decided he'd had enough.

"Uh Ian can I see you for a second..outside?"  Mickey didn't wait for a response and headed for the back steps.

Ian paused and took a deep breath before joining Mickey on the steps.  "Hey Mick, what's up?"

"Don't fucking what's up me Gallagher. You've been snapping at me all week and now you're all mopey and sad and your fucking sister keeps glaring at me like I fucking did something. What the hell is with you huh? "

Ian stood there silently then stepped closer to Mickey, "I'm not pissed at you Mick."

Mickey looked relieved and started to say something when the back door flew open and Lip and his girlfriend stumbled out already involved in a heavy make-out session.  

Ian immediately went tense and started up the steps saying "nevermind, forget it."

"Hey hold on firecrotch.  Yo lovebirds, you mind?" Mickey yelled up to get Lip and Amanda's attention.  Lip could tell by his glare that this wasn't the best time for an argument and silently took his make-out session elsewhere. Ian was still on the steps, and even though he wouldn't meet his eyes, Mickey could see the tears that had started to fill them.

"Ian, what the fuck man?  I have no idea what's going on."

Ian smiled weakly and took a deep breath, "I know and I'm sorry Mick, please don't be mad.  Fiona told me I should just talk to you but she doesn't get it.  You've been so good to me and"  Ian bit his lip and shook his head, he knew everything was coming out jumbled and he couldn't seem to explain himself properly.

Mickey bit his lip and willed his voice not to shake, "Ian, you can talk to me.  If you're done with me just say it, I'm not gonna be mad at you for breaking up with me.  I sure as shit don't want you staying out of gratitude."

Ian's eyes shot up as he yelped "breaking up with you Mickey what?"  Before his brain could register what he was doing he was up and wrapping Mickey in his arms "that's not what I mean Mick."

Mickey sighed in relief but stepped back to look at Ian, "then what do you mean?"

"I mean the way things have been. I thought maybe you weren't interested in being with me anymore."

"Where the shit did you get that idea?"

"The way you treat me Mick.  It's like you're my caretaker instead of my boyfriend and I fucking hate it."  

Based on Mickey's confused look Ian knew he needed to elaborate.  "I love kissing you Mickey.  I love touching you, and seeing you smile, and doing everything with you.  I like just being your boyfriend, and I know you don't like doing that stuff in public and I'm okay with that, I get it.  It's just that ever since I started doing better you don't do it in private either.  The only time you come close to me is to hand me pills, ask me if I ate, or remind not to drink too much."

"S'cuse me for fucking caring Gallagher."  Mickey was immediately defensive but there was no real anger behind his words.

"Mickey just listen" Ian knew by Mickey's face that he understood what he was saying but Mickey had always been uncomfortable talking about feelings.  He slowly placed his hands on Mickey's hips, "I appreciate you looking out for me and I don't want that to stop, I just want the other stuff too.  Every time I see a couple I get pissed because I want that with you.  Tonight at dinner I felt like I could have been anybody and you wouldn't have cared.  I sat Liam between us and you didn't even say anything!  You used to refuse to sit anywhere but right next to me."

Ian looked at Mickey with sad eyes, "The other morning I offered you sex at work and you said maybe I should stay home and sleep.  You never turn down sex Mick."

"Fuck Ian I know I just, I broke you once and I can't let that happen again."

"Mick being bipolar had nothing to do with you, it's just my fucked up brain.  I miss just being with you,  I don't want to be another burden on your shoulders Mickey."

"Shut up Gallagher, you'll never be a burden, you know that.  Fuck I miss being with you too, I guess because I couldn't touch you for so long while you were depressed that I kinda don't fucking know what to do now."

Ian pulled Mickey in close to him and began rubbing his hands up and down his back, "remember the night before everything happened with your dad and Svetlana?"

Mickey smiled "yeah I remember.  Everything went to shit the next day but fuck that was a really good night."

Ian laughed, "Just do everything you did that night, that night was perfect Mick."  Ian knew he was pushing his luck but couldn't help himself and slowly leaned in for a kiss.

Normally Mickey would have scoffed and pulled away but he had missed this just as much as Ian.  Before long both boys were straining against their jeans and Mickey declared it time to go.  They walked back inside and found Kev & V had taken the babies home and Lip must've decided on more than making out because he and Amanda were nowhere to be found.  Only Fiona remained with the 3 younger Gallaghers sprawled out sleep around her.

"Thanks for dinner Fi, me and Mickey are leaving."  Fiona shot him a questioning glance since they had been outside so long but Ian just smiled back at her.  Mickey saw her look and walked right up to Ian and wrapped his arms around him from the back, "You ready firecrotch?"

Ian looked shocked but quickly nodded yes, only to be shocked again when Mickey laced their fingers together and pulled him towards the door.  "C'mon Gallagher we got some lost time to make up for."

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea of this was much better than the execution. My apologies in advance


End file.
